Way To Lucy's Heart
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Would Gray be able to win Lucy's heart with Natsu and Loke butting in..? Read to find out..!
1. Master chef

**Way to Lucy's heart**

**By:just a firefly**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail….. Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

It was a pleasant morning in Magnolia. And therefore all the Fairy Tail girls had decided to take a break from guild and have a day out to enjoy themselves. Currently they were all having a picnic at the central park. All the girls were sitting on a picnic mat with snacks and drinks and were chatting happily.

"It's really nice to have a day out to ourselves isn't it Lu-Chan!" The blue haired girl asked Lucy who was lying on the mat with her eyes closed.

"It sure is Levy. It's like a dream to finally have a peaceful day away from the rowdy guild." Replied Lucy with a smile as she sat up.

"Juvia really misses Gray- Sama" Juvia said joining in the conversation.

"I hope master will be able to calm down the fights between the boys." Erza said with a stern look.

"You're too responsible. You should take a break more often Erza." Lisanna said looking worriedly at Erza.

"So gilrs..! I've decided that since we all are here we should get to know more about each other… Right?" Mirajane said with a sweet smile and a glint in her eyes.

All the girls looked at Mira and sweat dropped. Well all except for Erza coz she was busy eating her strawberry cheesecake.

_Don't tell me Mira arranged this picnic just to pry on our love life. _Lucy thought while trying to figure out a way to get out of Mira's view.

"So why don't we all sit in circle so that everyone can be in my view." Mira said sweetly.

_There goes my plan to escape. _Lucy thought while sitting in the circle.

"So Minna..! Lets tell each other what is the one essential quality which we want to see in our boyfriend ne..!" Mira looked around and then her eyes zeroed onto Lucy who had a chill run down her spine.

"Why don't we start with Lucy? So Lucy tell us that mandatory quality you look for.?" Mira said.

Lucy fidgeted a little.

"Well..! I would love a guy who knows how to cook." Lucy replied sheepishly.

Around the corner of the park a raven haired guy who was hiding behind the tree gasped.

"Damn! Why does it have to be cooking! Guess I'll have to sharpen my cooking skills." Gray mumbled and ran towards his home to cook the best dish ever.

"Whaa..! Cooking. That's easy Luce. After all I'm the best cook in Magnolia. Ha ha ha ha..!" said a pink haired boy from behind the bush.

He sat up and ran towards his home to practice making fire chicken.

"My princess..! Your knight in shining armor should fulfill your wish. Virgo where are you?" Loke said somewhere in celestial realm.

"For me it would be book. My boyfriend should have at least read Shakespeare" Levy said excited.

"Damn this bookworm...!" said a fierce looking guy with piercing all over his face. He started walking away from park with his partner.

"Our house is on opposite direction Gajeel" Panther Lily pointed out.

"Ya I know ..! I'm looking for library to get that cursed book" Gajeel exasperated cursing under his breath.

"What about you Juvia?" Asked Mira

"Juvia would like an ice mage who has a habit of stripping to propose her with flowers in front of the whole guild" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Ara Ara now that's quite straightforward" Mira said while sweat dropping.

"Erza it's your turn now" Mira said with a smile.

Erza who was busy eating looked up from her plate and answered

"For me it would be Jellal." She said normally and went back to eating cake.

_Talk about straight forwardness!._ They all thought and sweat dropped.

"That was quick. Probably I should head home" Jellal smirked walking away from his bench near the park.

"I would like my boyfriend to be a gentleman." Said Lisanna shyly

"SHIT….Oh well.! that's out of scope then...!" Sulked Bixlow and walked away with his babies chanting "No scope…No Scope.." repeatedly.

All the girls chatted happily and enjoyed their picnic till evening.

* * *

******ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

Next morning Lucy got ready and headed towards her guild. She opened the guild doors and saw Lyon sitting on his knees with flowers in his one hand and ring on another. In front of him stood a fidgeting Juvia.

"Would you marry me Juvia" Lyon asked bashfully

"But.." Juvia said nervously

"I'm an ice-mage with stripping habits. It's all you ever wanted.!" Lyon exclaimed.

Juvia blushed and replied "Although it was for Gray Sama but Juvia is ready to be with Lyon Sama".

Juvia accepted his flowers and they both hugged. The whole guild cheered for them and Mira fainted behind the bar.

Lucy sat on her usual place with Levy and they both started chatting about what to wear in Juvia's wedding.

Suddenly out of nowhere Loke appeared and swooped Lucy in his arms

"Good Morning My love" He said with all his charm.

"Loke you've got to stop doing that..or I'll get a heart attack someday!" Lucy said recovering from sudden shock.

"But my princess my killer smile is natural" Loke pouted.

"I was talking about your sudden appearances.." Lucy replied sweat dropping

"Leave all the worries aside and prepare yourself to taste the most delicious dish ever made..!" Said Gray as he entered the guild with a smirk plastered on his face and a plate on his hand.

He made his way to Lucy and kept a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

"So Lucy would you do the honors of tasting this dish?" Gray asked with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Just as Lucy was about to have the first bite the guild doors burst open. There stood Natsu grinning like an idiot. "Yo luce...!" He spotted Lucy and came running towards her.

"I've made you the ultimate spicy fire chicken which will blow your mind away!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Lucy doesn't eat fire chicken flame brain… Only you eat anything with fire in it..!" Gray stated smugly

"What..! You wanna have a fight ice freak" Natsu said with his hands ablaze.

"Natsu ..He is right I really don't eat fire chicken and why is your dish already half eaten..!" Lucy asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious..! It's because I ate it on the way here." Natsu stated as a matter of fact.

"That's not obvious you jerk" retorted Gray.

In the mean time Lucy took a bite from pancakes made by Gray. She coughed and had some water to calm down.

"You don't need to praise much Lucy just tell this matchstick here about how awesome of a cook I am" Gray said smirking.

"Well Gray why are your pancakes salty and not sweet?" Lucy asked still coughing.

"Oh..! So it was sugar and not washing soda.. DAMN I knew something was off when I tasted them.." Gray muttered.

"WASHING SODA…!" Lucy coughed more and everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

"My princess you don't have to worry as I made a delicious cake for you.. Here..!" Saying this Loke pulled up the lid from a plate.

Lucy's jaw dropped on seeing what was on the plate … as it was nothing..

"where is the my cake..?" Loke exclaimed

"Oh.! I ate it" Erza answered from her chair.

Loke stomped up to Erza , took her cheesecake and disappeared in celestial realm.

Erza went rampant and kicked Natsu and Gray. And so the whole guild joined in. the brawl.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped at the scene before them when suddenly Gajeel appeared and said with a smug expression on his face "Oi shrimp..! Would thy bestow upon me thy love and be my muse".

Levy blushed furiously and nodded. Mira who had just woken up fainted again at this scene.

Lucy smiled at them and started making her way towards the guild doors when a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Freed looking at her.

"I made a love potion for you. Please have it" he said nonchalantly

Lucy looked at him with shocked eyes, turned around and ran towards her house screaming.

"Guess I'll have to put it in her drink next time." He muttered putting the potion in his pocket.

* * *

*********** THE END*******

******ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So readers this is my third story so far. I would appreciate if you can give me more ideas on what to write next. So do give your ideas in your reviews. Also read my other two stories "Puppy Love" and "QUESTIONS!" too.**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


	2. Love Potion

**LOVE POTION**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

It was a pleasant morning in Magnolia. The city was slowly coming alive. Everything was going as it usually does.

EXCEPT FOR FAIRY TAIL..!

Fairy tail was unusually quiet today. Gajeel was out on a mission. Evergreen and Elfman were nowhere to be seen. And the key trouble makers Natsu and Gray along with our playboy Loke were sitting in corner sulking.

Why you ask?

That's because just last night the trio witnessed a rather annoying scene which was bothering them ever since then.

They saw Lucy with Freed. Yup you heard it right..!

And they were looking more than friendly. Freed had his one hand interlinked with Lucy's hand and his other hand was on her shoulder. And they were heading towards Lucy's apartment.

The trio followed them and heard their conversation too.

"So I'll pick you up in the morning" Freed said nonchalantly.

"Sure thing..! I'll be waiting" Lucy replied smiling at him.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"What the hell is going on between those two..?" mumbled Gray.

"And what are they doing in Lucy's apartment. Why isn't Lucy in the guild yet?" Natsu retorted gloomily.

"Are they dating? How come I didn't hear any of that?" Loke sulked.

"How can she choose Freed over me? Is he a better kisser?" Loke said sulking more.

"I don't think that's her parameters to choose boyfriend..!" Gray sweat dropped.

"Oh that reminds me.. I guess my princess chose Freed over me because he is a better cook…" Loke said grumpily

"Yeah.. I guess so" Gray agreed.

"Or it could be that he captured her in a love spell" Natsu said thinking hard.

"WHAT..!" Gray and Loke said in unison.

"Yes..! I heard Freed saying that he has prepared love potion for Lucy. Maybe Lucy is under his love spell." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"If that is so then I'll rescue my princess from that cursed Freed. I shall return to celestial realm for my love.!" Loke said determinately

"I will be the one to wake my Luce up from that spell..!" Natsu said with new-born enthusiasm and ran out of the guild in search of a cure to love potion.

"Hmm.. Love Spell huh..? I know just the right person to seek."Gray said and ran towards the library.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Levy was not in the guild so Gray headed towards Fairy Hills. He went to Levy for the answer.

"Oh.! What a surprise.. Well hello Gray". Levy said chirping.

"Hi Levy.. Can you help me find something?" Gray asked without wasting anytime.

"Sure. How may I help you Gray?" Levy replied politely.

"Well.. I wanted to know how to undo the effects of a love potion." Gray asked a little hesitantly.

"Love potion..? What did Juvia tried that on you again?" Levy teased Gray.

"uh.. no .. It's for one of my friend." Gray replied sweat dropping.

"Good for you Gray. I have the cure for this. Wait a sec let me refer to my notes" Levy said smiling. She rummaged through her books and found a notebook. Levy opened it and said "Here it is.! Listen carefully you need

Something green and something blue

From the one who loves you

Oh.! And don't forget something red

It should be taken on your bed..!

That's the cure" Levy replied smiling

"Huh..? That's it..! What the hell is this something?" asked Gray.

"Well its not given here.. I guess you'll have to figure it out on your own Gray" Levy replied.

"Oh.. ok.. Anyways thanks for your help Levy.." Gray said and went out of the fairy hills.

A rustle was heard behind Levy's window. Natsu hid behind it as Gray went out of fairy Hills and thought smugly. _It was a good idea to follow ice princess..!_

He jumped down the window and ran towards his home.

"Something red..Blue and green..What can it possibly be.?" Gray thought with his eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly realization hit him and he ran towards the guild with a smile on his face.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

It was night-time in Magnolia. Gray entered Lucy's home from her chimney. He made as less noise as can be possible. He saw Lucy and his heart skipped a beat.

There she was sleeping with all her beauty. She had a serene expression on her face. _Aww. So cute.. Makes me wanna kiss her.._Gray thought.

A few moments later he snapped out of his thoughts and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out long thread like strings of blue, Green and red colour. Just as he was going to wake Lucy up golden smoke appeared out of nowhere.

Loke came out and declared proudly. "I'm here for you my love"

And with that he leaned down and was going to kiss Lucy on her lips when she shifted and instead of lips Loke's kiss landed on her cheeks.

Gray's jaw dropped and he stood there in shock of what just happened.

Lucy also woke up from this sudden intrusion and touched her cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING… YOU PERVERTED SPIRIT" Lucy screeched

"Princess..! That was to wake you up from the love spell.." Loke pouted

"WHAT..!" Lucy said.

"That's not the cure you idiot.." Gray said clearly looking pissed off.

"True love's kiss is cure for every spell you jerk" Loke replied proudly..

"Ha ha ha.. What are you a kindergartener.. I have the real cure.. Here Lucy eat this" Gray said smugly. He handed Lucy the coloured strings. Lucy inspected them skeptically and asked "What is this?"

Well you see levy told me the cure is this poem

Something green and something blue

From the one who loves you

Oh.! And don't forget something red

It should be taken on your bed..!

Hence I brought you something blue, red and green.

Now eat it up." Gray said with pride.

"What exactly is this..?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh..! These are the hairs of Erza, Juvia and your beloved Freed Justin.." Gray said the last part with annoyance.

"WHAT..! and you expect me to eat them…! Get out" lucy yelled at them.

Just as she was about to kick them out Natsu entered her apartment from window with a huge grin on his face and his hands on fire.

"Natsu what are you doing here and why are your hands on fire.?" Lucy said skeptically.

"Yo Luce.. I'm here to break your spell with something red a.k.a my fire.. Get ready as this is gonna hurt a little.." Natsu said as he aimed towards Lucy.

Lucy shifted back and screeched "what is wrong with you people I'm not under any love spell."

"Yes you are.." Loke said

"Freed put a spell on you .. I heard him sayin that.." Natsu added

"Why else would you and Freed be together?" Gray tried to convince her.

"You baka.. Last night I twisted my ankle and Freed was gentleman enough to help me get home. Then he asked me to visit a bookstore with him which I agreed to…

That's all to it.." Lucy said irritated by all of them..

"So that's it.. You are not dating him.. Luuushy I was so worried.. I'm feeling sleepy now" Natsu said pouting and fell on Lucy's bed and started snoring.

"Well everything happens for good… at least I got to kiss my angel." Loke smirked and went back to celestial world.

Gray stood there with horrified expression.

"What is it Gray..?" Lucy asked.

"I took Erza's hair when she was sleeping. She'll kill me now. Freed will then kill my soul.." He deadpanned.

"Who does this blue hair belong to?" Lucy asked amused by Gray's reaction.

"Oh they are Juvia's hair… that doesn't matter.. What should I do now?" Gray said quivering .

"Well for starters how about getting out of my apartment." Lucy replied while kicking Natsu from the window. Gray was next to be kicked out..

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Freed was reading a book quietly at his apartment.

"Guess they all have made a fool of themselves by now.." He smirked and went to his bed to have a good night sleep.

* * *

**THE END**

**********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N : Hello Readers...! If you had a good laugh then do leave a review about the story..**

**This story ends here there will be no further sequels.**

**Also It was a one shot but I wrote further coz of the reviews i got**

**and I want to thank Anonymousgirl88 for her idea.. :)**

**Also you can check out my other stories..."QUESTIONS!" and "Puppy Love"**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
